She's not you
by Notalovesong
Summary: In which Ally discovers Austin doesn't love Piper as he love someone else. Based of the song "She's not you" by GoodNight Fellows,which i do not own. /Auslly.One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

She's not you.

Everything seemed pretty much to go well.

Austin and Piper have been going out for the past few months,so have Ally and Gavin. The two couples really seemed to get along together. They even went out a couple of times.

Fortunately,Gavin was not the jealous type so he didn't mind Austin and Ally's long writing session for new song. Actually Ally had to write them with Gavin too,but maybe that piano belongs to the blonde and the brunette after all.

Those two could never get separated from each other: they have been partners for God knows how long and were extremely busy for Austin's new tour and songs.

He used to call them two sides of a coin,because they literally needed each other. The idea of them being "better together" didn't bother at all Piper too.

She knew those two couldn't basically breathe without each other's opinion.

They had been so supportive of each other in these past years and...man,it's like they are the perfect couple. But no,Austin had made clear multiple times that the only girl capable of making his heart beat was her. He trusted him. Austin Moon wasn't like all of those untrustable and reckless star. He was a good,puppy and maybe sometimes childish guy. But that's why she loved him.

Sure,Ally had been important for him..in more than a friend type of way.

Piper aks herself everyday why didn't he tell her "I love you" yet. Those three words could have totally change her life forever. No one ever told her that and she definitely wants him to do it. She can feel it. He is the one.

Se bets Gavin already told Ally. That's why they look so happy. Not that they aren't,Austin makes her laugh with his adorkableness,but...whenever he is around Ally,he always acts like he has to impress her. Maybe it's just a stupid feeling,she needs to shake off.

Because if she keeps it inside,she'll probably burst into tears.

Changing the subject (literally) Ally had felt pretty amazing these past months. She couldn't believe she could have actually found someone perfect as Gavin. He literally had no flaws at all. Her and Trish had finally found the perfect one. Literally. She used to think she wasn't even worthy for him...at their beginning of their...relationship? She didn't know how to call it yet. Weird.

Ally was serious now though. No more doubts,no more hesitations. No more awkwardness. She was determinated to go further and further with this. This time,no turning back.

For the first time after a long long time she doesn't regret giving up on Austin.

What else could she have possibly done after all?

She was happy,he was happy. That's what should have mattered right?

Plus they are partners and best friends.

Nothing can go wrong. Maybe.

That was it,until one day,casually at Austin's home she found a piece of paper in his basket. He had gone downstairs to talk with his mom for some minutes. While there,Ally took advantage to explore his room a little bit. Not that she didn't know it but she wasn't really into all of his stuff,despite being with him basically everyday,and a journey through his things could have been helpful.

Dougie the dolphin was between his pillows. She ran her little fingers through the sheets not really sure what to do. Fortunately there wasn't any dust even if she didn't expect Austin to be the kind of guy to tidy his room up. She sat on his mattress for a while. Thinking. Of course it was comfortable. Not that she has never tried it before. She still remembers those nights.

Gavin hasn't cancelled their memories.

She remembered them laying on his bed,staring at the ceiling talking about the most random things in the world,being careful not to wake his parents up.

Usually it got late everytime so she had found herself sleeping on her chest multiple times,getting the most incredible feeling in the world,by his warmth.

Of course,they don't do that anymore. And she doesn't do it with Gavin either. For some reason she can't even think about the picture. He is supposed to do that with Piper now.

Maybe he already does.

Ally sighed at the thought. It wasn't their special thing anymore.

Gavin didn't leave that pancake scent on her skin. He didn't smell like Austin. Not that his smell wasn't nice,but it was like an animal thing. Once you smell someone,you just keep it in your mind,so when you smell once again,you know who that is.

She felt uncomfortable thinking about this,so she swept away everything about him. Screw it,Austin was the one who told her to move on and she was happy with Gavin. He made her felt loved. She smiled at the thought.

She suddenly found herself thinking about the difference between Austin and Gavin. The thing is that,after a lot of time,she had finally come to a conclusion.

Gavin was sweet,hot,talented,kind,polite,funny,charmy,attractive,cute,sexy,dork every single positive adjective of this planet.

But...he was not Austin.

Stupid blonde child. Ugh. Why was he so special? (A/N:MY LIFE))

She couldn't see him in other guys. She tried too though,but she didn't succedeed.

Austin Monica Moon wasn't like any kind of guy. Compared to him,every guy on the planet seemed ugly and useless to her.

Ok,let's stop right here. It's like she is having second thoughts while Austin is probably not. Piper was basically perfect.

Her attention was now directed towards a bunch of crumpled sheets in his basket. What has Austin Moon been so operative about?

She shouldn't have. She shouldn't have looked into his things.

It was probably some kind of song about Piper. He was trying to write one on his own for her. That's why she didn't know about it.

Ugh,cute Austin Moon she can't help but feel a bit jealous. First Cassidy,the her,now Piper? That guy literally used songs with all the girls.

She remembered when he had to sing "stuck on you".

Its writing process was rushed,and its purpose was to impress the terrible critician,yet he sang it to her,like he really meant those words.

They never really talked about that after it,cause it's what they usually do: try to avoid each other's feelings.

She was extremely curious now. She had to know what was in those pieces of papers. She opened one of them carefully,like it was one of those auto-destructive-in-10-seconds messagges. Above it,some confused phrases written in his childish handwriting.

It feels a bit strange to say,

But I met a girl today,

She took me so far away...

for everything that I have to say...

Mmm...Not bad. She thought.

The song had really simple lyrics, but it really seemed that he deeply felt those worlds.

The amount of fathomless scribbling proved it.

She's got some pretty eyes,

I hope I don't see them cry,

She said everything I do is so cute,

And I guess I think she is pretty cool too..

There was no doubt the song was about Piper. She couldn't even stand at the thought of Austin writing something so beautiful for someone who is not her. She wanted however to see how the song ended. To see if his feelings for her were really strong. To see if he really got it bad. Probably,sadly,yes.

She felt betrayed in some way. There was no such thing as them together. Nothing in the world could have even been compared to that. Anyway she kept reading at her own risk.

Chorus

Oh even the chorus. Let's see.

But she's not you,she's not you,she's not you.

"What" She let that out of his mouth.

What was that supposed to mean?

She was "confused."

So I guess I'll just settle her around,

Trying to raise this frown.

I'll give her a call to go for a walk in the mall together,

talking about nothing more than the weather,

but she's got a pretty face,

a smile that can light this place.

She said she's in love with everything that I do...

And I guess I'd say I'd love her too.

But she's not you,she's not you,she's not you.

Oh no.

And oh my God,I think I'm cursed.

My heart got so big that it finally burst.

The pain much back the way is the worst.

Why did yopu come first?

She's no you,she's not you,she's not you.

No,no.

Ok. The song was awesome and incredibly sweet,but it definitely was about Piper. She had no difficulties on songs interpretations. She was a songwriter after all.

What he was basically saying was that she was happy and in love with this girl,but she was not the girl he loves? Piper wasn't enough?

But..who the hell was this girl?

No. This can not be the time for that. She was not stupid. She knew who the song was about. She could see it in his eyes when they looked at each other. The feeling hasn't gone. It probably never has.

Ally heard a noise coming from the stairs. Austin was coming back. She quickly put everything in th basket,without even knowing how fast she was.

"I am back Ally" he shouted happily. Ugh.

She was supposed to meet Gavin in less than an hour. There wasn't much time left.

She had to know. She had to know if she was right.

He sat next to her on the bed,smiling.

"Austin...I have to see Gavin in a few but..."

"Oh..okay...I guess...we can continue tomorrow. no problem" he didn't sound really convinced,but still kept smiling. He was about to get up,but she stopped him by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. I'm not done yet. There is something I need to know."

"O-okay? Ally you're scaring me...what's wrong?" he laughed.

They never really talked about being in a relationship with other people. They never realy wanted to.

"ok." she breathed. "First you have to forgive me...because... looked into yout rubbish."

He frowned. "What."

"Okay. The thing is...I read that song you kinda wrote. Sorry I wasn't supposed to but..."

Austin stayed silent,not really sure what to do,trying to open his mouth,but no words went out.

"I will understand if you don't tell me but...who is the song about? It's not about Piper. Those lyrics are clear."

Austin laughed again,looking at his hands,before turning his head to her,his eyes locking with hers. She immediately knew what he was going to say. Those eyes could lie to everyone but not to her. They knew what would have happened if they started staring at each other.

"Do I really need to respond,Ally?"


	2. Author's note

Hi you all.

Thank you so much for the positive rewievs.

I was already considering a two-shots thing,but I wanted to see how people reacted to it.

You reacted well so expect a sequel. Coming really soon.

Lots of love. x


	3. But that's not why I love you

**Oh gosh,I am extremely sorry for being so late,but school is stressing me out. A**

**Anyway here is your update. I hope you like it as much as the first one.**

**I want to say that 'I love you' by Avril Lavigne inspired me for this chapter.**

**It's basically how i feel towards Ross ahahaha (kidding,not).**

**Anyway enjoy! As usual I do not own Austin & Ally or the people affiliated with it (sadly).**

Ally gaped.

What did he mean?

"Ally...Its pretty obvious who the song is about. And it's worthless even trying to deny it. Someone was too much curious today..." he murmured,teasing her.

She let out a big sigh,feeling really nervous,not sure why.

Austin was definitely waiting for her to say something.

Embarassment was in the air,and Ally couldn't help but blush a little.

Austin loved seeing her cheecks turning red. He loved seeing the effect he had on her.

Gavin had made her more confident with people,helped her with thinking and using her puns in the most appropriate way (let's face it,her puns weren't that great),but when she was with Austin,everything was different.

No one was so important to him like the blonde boy who believed to touch the stars with his hands just because he had become famous with a (kinda) stolen song.

Ok this was not the time (once again) to think about their several differences. They were cool in their own ways right?

Ally took courage,finally deciding to speak.

"Why...why...didn't you tell me before?"

Austin looked down,speechless.

"I-I don't know...I guess you and mr country songs are too happy to even care"

"Are you kidding me Austin?" she screamed. She couldn't believe it. "You are the one who told me to move on!" She was really mad right now. "You are the one who told me to move on remember?"

"That's why I didn't wanna tell you about the song! It was destined to stay in that basket forever,and I was supposed to forget about this stupid aching feeling I get everytime I see you hugging someone who is not me. I don't wanna even imagine kissing"

Austin was so possessive like woah. She didn't expect that.

Ally blushed again. "We...only kissed twice. Mostly kisses on the cheeck though." she murmured.

Austin couldn't help but grin a bit. "So...like...no make-outs?" he seemed honestly surprised (and also happy).

"No.." she sighed "Not even one" couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or not.

"May I ask you why?"

She turned to him. "What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

"He is not good at kissing? His breath smells like a cow?" he ironically responded.

Ally chuckled. He loved seeing her like that,so amused by the things he said,even if they were dumb.

He was a cute guy after all.

"No...no...it's just that...no..never mind" Ugh. She hated being so nervous around him. A conversation with you best friend should feel completeley natural.

Right?

Without the possibility of letting Ally react, he took her hands placing both of them on his lap.

"Tell me" he pleaded. Things were heating up a bit and she didn't know how to freeze them.

"Everytime I...tried to kiss him..."

"Yeah?"

" I always saw your face and.."

Austin smirked.

"Well...now you have the real face here"

"I should probably go." she said trying to avoid a fatefuk eye-contact that could have led them to...well...

"Don't. Ally stay a little bit more. Please" he pouted.

Ally couldn't say no to that puppy dog big brown eyes. "Ok fine. Just a few more minutes." she sighed,avoiding the "Gavin-is-waiting-for-me"! excuse.

"We need to talk. Seriously this time." he said.

"I agree."

They both stayed silent for a while,not really comfortable with the whole "talk" thing,not really sure where to begin...

"Hey,let's..."Ally broke the silent,stuttering. "Let's lay on your bed like we used to" That 'used to' broke her tiny heart in thousand of pieces but she tried to cover it up.

"Are you sure that 'just friends' can do it?" Austin asked.

"Have we ever been 'just friends' Austin?" Ally looked at him in the eyes,searching for his common sense.

"You hated me when I stole your song" he joked.

Ally giggled. " oh so you admit you stole it!" But she became immediately serious after.

"Like movies,hate always turns into love. And we were 13 when we first met Austin. We knew nothing about love back then."

"That's true." he patted his knees.

"Wanna know who made me know what love is?"

Austin looked at Ally again,hope in her eyes.

"Come here" he whispered,opening his muscolar arms. She didn't hesitate a second and once again they found themselves laying on his bed,his arms around her,staring at the ceiling,feeling like in heaven.

"This is wrong."Ally whispered,caressing his chest,by circling it with her finger.

"I never felt so right in my life before." Austin replied. "We are doing nothing wrong after all. Just talking."

"I thought you liked Piper." Ally said leaving him with no answer during their 'relaxing' moment for a couple of seconds.

"I do. She is really cool and she has everything I look for in a girl but...she is what I want,not what I need"

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"That the only girl I think about all the time is you. Have you any idea of how much is it painful for me not to be able to kiss you,or pick you up at night or work with you like before,or just stay with you like this,like now? It seems like there is no 'Austin & Ally time' anymore. Do you know how much I can't stand not being the guy that makes you happy? Do you know how much I can't stand not being able to get over you completely? I had so many girls in my life I've lost count,but none of them makes me feel like you do. With you it's not the same story Ally. You're the only one I will always love,no matter how much I try myself to forget you. NO matter how many boys will you date.I don't even wanna forget about you. The truth is I don't give a shit about awkwardness anymore I just want to be with you and find a way not to break Piper's heart. Is that really hard to understand? Why did I even try?"

Ally gasped. First,woah. Austin Moon saying 'shit'. What a bad boy. Second,no it wasn't hard at all. But she was still with Gavin and..she didn't wanna cheat on him and hurt his feelings. he was wonderful,he didn't deserve one should.

"Austin...I..."

That was no time to talk anymore. Before she could say something else,she saw Austin leaning in and she closed her eyes,ready for something that shouldn't have happened. But at the same time they both wanted it so bad.

Their lips were melted together,moving in synch. She could have literally kissed him all day.

His lips were addicting,like her favourite ice-cream flavour.

Ally was in denial,but coudn't help to enjoy the moment she missed maybe more then he did.

A joyful ringtone interrupted their soon-to-be make-out session. It was Gavin. She was slightly late for their appointment. It was for work,but he had promised her he would have taken her out after,like perfect boyfriends do. He was always so punctual and...professional.

Ally stopped the kiss,both panting for some air.

"It's Gavin...Austin I have to go." She didn't even try to reply to the phone call. She didn't want Gavin to know austin was with her. An excuse lately would have come in her mind,eventually. Not that he didn't trust her.

The blonde looked broken inside and out but didn't try to make her stay.

She quickly recomposed her hair which was pretty messy.

Running towards the door in a hurry,Ally looked at Austin which was still on his bed. "I am sorry."

"I know you don't love him Ally. You can't lie to me"

"I really like him. I..."

"You proved me wrong apparently today. Your eyes don't say what you mouth says."

"I am leaving. I am proving I like him. A lot. I am not gonna say that was a mistake though,cause it clearly wasn't."

"You are leaving just because you are scared. You weren't going anywhere while we were kissing." he winked. God.

"Why are you doing this? I have respect for whom I date at least. You seem not to care about Piper at all."

"I do care. Not just as much as you. It has always been like this. you know?"

Ally sighed. What to do now?

Lie? Don't lie?

She wanted more than anything to stay there with him,but Gavin was waiting for her and she wasn't the type to dump someone like that.

"Austin. I have to go. But this is not over."

"It will never be over."

"I know. And...I don't want it to be"

"Sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you like that." Austin muttered under his breath.

He felt somehow guitly.

"You don't have to apologize."

"You know I'll fight for you right?"

"It's not your fault if you feel what you feel and..I am glad you do." Ally smiled.

Austin gave her a ghost of a smile.

"I am hoping,you feel what I do.." he sang. The lyrics were from Stuck on you. The song he kinda sang to her a few months ago.

Ally smiled. "Always" she said before leaving his room.

Impossible and tormented love are always the best after all. Austin thought.

And that girl drove him he was happy. And most importantly she was.

He just had to wait. Wait for her to be his again,but just not 'once in a lifetime'.


End file.
